


Let Go

by hanyou_elf



Series: Teddy Bear [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe-No Powers, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Infertility, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, alpha/beta/omega, mpreg discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky feels broken.  Tony, with Sam's assistance, works with Steve and Bruce to find a way to help him heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> This came about because of the ever wonderful zhem1x5, the kettle to my teapot. It was also beta read by her and any mistakes are my own.

Steve watches Bucky in their bedroom, curled around himself with a pillow pressed against his stomach as he sleeps. It's sad, beautiful. And Steve wishes he could do something to relieve the way that Bucky suffers. It's something that he doesn't understand, this need to curl into himself and to protect his pillow. He smiles sadly at the other Omega and can't stop himself from just standing there, watching him rest peacefully- Bucky hasn't slept well for almost a month.

 

Probably since the day he was told he was barren.

 

"You know," Tony murmurs, standing behind Steve, quiet as a church mouse. "We can give him a surrogate? I know he wants to be a mother, but I can't do that for him."

 

Steve turns to look at the engineer. He leans his shoulder against the doorjamb and takes in the smaller Alpha skeptically. "What do you mean?"

 

"Get him a stuffed animal. A doll. Something he can hold and care for, keep close and love."

 

"It's not the same. I should-"

 

"Whatever you're going to say," Tony interrupts. "It better not have anything to do with the fact that you're choosing to not have children right now. You do not owe Buck children. You don't owe him anything until you're ready to have them. Until we're ready to have them. You aren't ready to give up your military career, and I'm not going to force you to do it. When you're ready, we'll have them. And when we do, Buck'll be fantastic with them. But, until then, a doll or something that he can possess would do something to help him," he stops, sheepish and cheeks colored with a faint blush, and shrugs. "At least, that's what Sam explained."

 

Steve bows his head and nuzzles his face into Tony's neck. "I'm worried about him. He's... I just want to help."

 

"I know you do. And we will. But for now, we'll get him a stuffed bear or something. Let him work out what he needs from it. We'll just love him like we can."

 

"Look who's all mature and grown up," Steve teases as he kisses at the soft skin below Tony's jaw.

 

"Shut up," Tony mumbles. He wraps a hand around his blond lover and pulls him out of the door of their shared bedroom. "Let's go find him a bear."

 

-.-.-.-

 

Bucky watches as Steve's panting while he lays on his stomach, his ass up in the air as he begs to be filled. He holds the teddy bear close to his chest as Tony's calloused hands slide over Steve's flushed skin, as they he pushes Steve as hard as he can. Steve begs like he never begs at any other time. He cries and pants and pleads and is the omega that people expect. He's subservient, nothing at all like the commanding, powerful captain that runs battlefield and covert operations.

 

Bucky likes watching them together. They move in unison, Steve's need filled by Tony's competence. They're beautiful together, and Bucky hates that he feels envious, that he wants. That he hates himself for not being able to be a good omega. His body betrays him, his uterus is useless. He's an awful omega.

 

Steve arches his back and shouts out in pleasure as he comes. His head is thrown back against Tony's shoulders, his body taut as pleasure pours through him. He's covered in sweat, drool slides down his chin. He could be a good omega. He could give Tony what the engineer deserves, but he chooses not to. He prefers to be out, to be absent from his home and his duties.

 

Bucky won't deny his jealousy. He won't deny how much he sometimes doesn't like Steve. Because Bucky wants nothing more than to give Tony a child. He wants to carry one, to nurse and love and raise a child. He wants to be a mother. But his body is defective. His body refuses to do the one thing it's supposed to do. He doesn't even cycle right. He's not sure why Tony took him in those months ago.

 

Maybe Steve had something to do with that. Childhood friend, POW, history and love and whatever else is between them, and he's here with Steve and Tony. With Bruce when he's in New York. At least he can relate to Bruce, another omega who found himself barren after an experiment gone wrong.

 

He bows his head as Tony forces Steve onto his front, face turned to the side in the pillow, and fucks him. Just pounds into that beautiful body until his knot keeps him close. They fall together in the bed, panting and sated for the moment.

 

-.-.-.-

 

"Hey," Steve murmurs softly, curling into the bed with Bucky.

 

The stuffed bear is pulled close to his chest, wrapped securely against the soft fabric of his sleep shirt. Steve's big hand slides over his shoulder and cups the short bit of his arm that's left. There's a stump, scarred and ugly and hideous, but proof that Bucky's survived. That he made it out of captivity to come home to Steve and Tony and Bruce. He's a perfect complement, a quiet companion and a supportive fourth.

 

"I want the pill. I don't... I know I don't cycle right, but I don't want to anymore. I want..." he trails off softly, his eyes closed as he curls himself even more around the bear he carries around with him.

 

"Hey, hey," Steve murmurs. "We can get you on it. No problem, baby. We'll set the appointment up. Do you want to meet with Dr. Cho? Or somebody else?"

 

"Dr. Cho," Bucky whispers.

 

Steve nods and presses a kiss to Bucky's shoulder. "Anything I can give you," he promises. He shifts his arm around to Bucky's stomach, holding the bear close to the other omega's chest.

 

-.-.-.-

 

Bucky doesn't get to see Bruce until he's been thoroughly fucked by Steve and Tony. He enjoys putting himself into the middle of the pair of them. Bucky's not as much of a fan, he prefers them as cuddle partners, one at a time. It's easier when Steve is away, because Tony can focus. Or when Tony is away, because then Bucky feels like the only one that matters. But Bruce makes him feel like that all of the time, even when he's busy with other things, Bucky always feels like one of the most important things in Bruce's mind.

 

He doesn't doubt Steve or Tony's love. They love him, and he loves them. But they're distracted with each other when they're together. Because Steve only comes home for his scheduled heats every six months. He gets three weeks, the weeks before and after and the week of. But Bruce has an amazing zen about him, a way to focus his energies that leaves him easy going and just completely different from the men he lives with.

 

"Hey Bucky," Bruce murmurs quietly as he falls onto the couch. His curly brown hair is disheveled and his deep brown eyes are watery. Flushed cheeks and a small smile as he wears one of Steve's t-shirts and Tony's oversized sweatpants. He looks comfortable, as though he belongs here all the time. And he should, Bucky thinks he'd like to have the other omega close more often. He can relate to Bruce easier than he can to Steve or Tony. He doesn't feel the pressure of his broken body, even though Steve and Tony don't push him about it. Don't care about it.

 

Bucky curls into Bruce's side, pulls his knees to his chest and props his bear on top of his knees. "Hi Bruce."

 

"Who's this?" Bruce asks, petting the soft fur of the bear.

 

"Teddy," Bucky answers quietly. He blushes hotly, embarrassed that he couldn't give the bear a better name. Its dark eyes stare balefully, its smile permanent, but Bucky knows, he knows that it's judgmental, because Bucky is awful at this. Awful at everything.

 

"He's a very handsome bear," Bruce assures him. He pulls Bucky against him as he lays back on the couch, stretching out. "Does he make you happy?"

 

Bucky nods and cuddles close to Bruce's body. He buries his face in Bruce's neck, smells the spices that seem to permeate his skin, the hints of Steve and Tony mingled with them. He's comfortable and Bucky loves him.

 

"I missed you," Bucky says. He presses the bear against Bruce's chest and makes himself comfortable. He hadn't planned on napping, but he thinks it's the perfect time for it.

 

-.-.-.-

 

"You seem to be doing better," Tony whispers into his ear. He's straddling Bucky's waist, his strong thighs bracketing the omega's hips. He's rubbing his slick hands over Bucky's back and shoulders, focusing on his upper left shoulder and his lower back. His heat is close and his muscles are protesting it. His shoulder always hurts as it gets colder, edging into winter.

 

Even with heat starting to take his control, even with his body taking him where he doesn't want to go, he feels like he has more control than he's had in a long time. He is confident in himself and he doesn't mind letting Tony be close to him.

 

Bruce would be joining them after the initial knotting, but they had to let Tony have what he wanted before he could allow others to join him. The pills have been working and Bucky has a new reason to not be fertile. To not have children.

 

"I feel better," he mumbles into the pillow. He blushes when he feels a slick finger at his ass. His body responds with a flush of slick that slips between his cheeks, down his thighs. He whimpers, arches his back and begs silently with his body for Tony to do something.

 

"I've got you," Tony reassures him, as he pets a hand down his long back and curls his fingers in Bucky's body.

 

It seems to take forever for Tony to get fingers into his ass, to get him open and prepared and ready. Bucky's ready to beg, but he's quiet in sex. He doesn't like it when he has to beg. Instead, he whines and whimpers and begs with his body, arching and curling.

 

Tony's fingers pull out of his body and his dick slides in. Bucky whimpers in satisfaction and falls into the mindlessness that is sex with an Alpha, that is his body's demand for being filled. It's perfection, and delicious and Bucky finally lets himself go.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an experiment. It'll be a much longer series, slowly developing as i rediscover my passion for writing.


End file.
